My Soul To Take
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: Willow returned fron England a powerful witch fighting to find the balance within. She has to earn the trust of the scoobies as the battle between Heaven and Hell rages on with her soul as the prize. Will the scoobies help her before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and any original characters that appear here.**

_**What's up people? Thanks for giving "My soul to take" a chance. **_

_**This is my first BTVS story. Willow is my favorite character in Buffy and I want to play with the events after Season 6. Dark Willow was also my favorite villian in Buffy. Since first watching Buffy, I have always been facinated with the balance between light and dark in Willow. Anyway, Enjoy and let me know what you think. Do I continue it? Reviews are appreciated. **_

_**Summary: **_Willow has returned from England an even more powerful witch fighting to find the balance between light and dark within her. She has to re-earn the trust of the scoobie gang while a battle begins with her soul as the prize. As the battle between Heaven and Hell rages on, Will the slayer and her friends find it in them to forgive and help the woman who has the power to elighten the world or send it into eternal darkness.

_**"I have always believed that it was the people who were the brighest that hid the deepest darkness"**_

* * *

><p><strong>My Soul to Take<strong>

* * *

><p>She stepped off the plane a woman ultimately different but fundamentally and strangely the same from the one who stepped on the plane right after Xander stopped her from destroying the world. Xander and Buffy watched her silently. Her deep red hair had gotten longer, hanging to her elbows. Some strands had gotten lighter, turned into an almost blonde color, and gave her the appearance of having living fire on her head as it swayed in the breeze. Her skin was pale and her features were elegant. Dark green eyes showed wisdom, an intimate knowledge of tradgedy, and beneath all that a terrifying inner struggle. Her white dress billowed in the wind as she stepped her last ballerina clap foot off the lift.<p>

To the two other members of the scoobie gang, she appeared to be some etheral, otherworldly character, the twinkle of the night stars giving her a strange glow. One with an innocent facade, that if they were not careful, could crack to release the dark and evil thing hidden inside. This being, despite the delicate image, was one of supreme power. This was Willow Rosenburg, computer geek, witch, ex- magick adictee, near destroyer of the world, scoobie member, and Xander and Buffy's best friend.

As willow approached them, they remembered the warning Giles gave them. "_Be gentle with her. She went through some ...difficult times in England. She has learned to bottle all her emotions inside and wear a mask. She may appear fine on the outside and be completely breaking down in the inside. She herself has recognized that you may not trust her at this time but please do everything you can to help. We have a chance at saving her yet. _

The scoobies hesitated but gave the witch a hug. Willow let them hug her, although she did flinch, but she made no attempt to hug them back.

The blonde slayer smiled softly, "Good to have you back Will." Xander chorused after her. "Yeah"

Willow coughed into her hand before bowing her head slightly to the two. "You too guys." Her voice was soft but scratchy, as if she had been screaming too much and it irritated her throat.

* * *

><p>Willow opened her fist, revealing the bright red splatter on her palm. Sighing, she turned her attentions back to the the world outside the little car she rode in. She hated when that happened. And even though she tried not to, she hated <strong>them. <strong>It was their fault she coughed up blood. They tried to take her magick from her, some intergral into her very being.

Buffy and Xander sat in the front, having a quiet conversation just out of her hearing. She knew that Giles had told them to watch out for her and make sure she didn't use strong magicks. He didn't understand. She needed magick to live. Then there were those strange things she was seeing. She hadn't mentioned them to any one, knowing they would think her crazy.

She felt so disconnected from the world around her, sometimes numb. She knew these people, but at the same time, she felt she didn't _know _them anymore. There was so much seperating them now. She would love to get to know the people closest to her again. They pulled up in front of the summers home. Her door opened. She met the blue eyes of buffy, looking past her to see xander already holding her bags.

"I forgot to mention, Angel's here too."

Willow nodded her thanks, and walked to the front door, the others behind her. She took a deep breathe and prepared herself for the "happy" reunion.

* * *

><p>Willow stepped through the threshold. Angel sat in the living room along with Dawn and Anya. He inhaled deeply when she walked in. She smelled so different. Like darkness, power, and... almost something like innocence? He focused his dark eyes on Buffy.<p>

_"We'll talk later" _They seemed to say. She nodded back at him.

"Welcome back home Willow," The tall, dark, and handome vampire said as he moved on.

Willow nodded at him with hooded eyes. "Happy to be back"

And then the scoobie gang was left looking at each other. There was an almost imperceptible split between them, with Willow on one side of the room near the door, and everyone else grouped together on the other.

They stared at each other, aware of the gap no matter how they tried to ignore it. The scoobies examining each of Willow's movements almost like they _were afraid of her_. Willow watching with an almost emotionless face as the adults positioned themselves around Dawn and her hiding behind them as if they _were protecting her. As if Willow Rosenburg, the girl they've known for years, was a threat! _

They stared for what seemed like forever until Willow dropped her gaze.

Her quiet voice echoed through the silent room.

"You don't have to protect Dawnie. I'd kill myself before I hurt any of you again. I understand though. You don't trust me. It's fine. Don't worry, I'll find my own place by the end of the week. No need to feel unsafe in your own home."

Then she was out the door, retreating to somewhere unknown to lick those wounds the others had opened.

The Slayer seemed to shake out of whatever stupor she was in and broke formation. " WAIT! WILL!"

By time she reached the street, the red-headed witch was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review. Input is appreciated.<em>**

**_Should I Continue this fic ? _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and any original characters that appear here.**

_**Enjoy! ;)**_

_**Summary: **_Willow has returned from England an even more powerful witch fighting to find the balance between light and dark within her. She has to re-earn the trust of the scoobie gang while a battle begins with her soul as the prize. As the battle between Heaven and Hell rages on, Will the slayer and her friends find it in them to forgive and help the woman who has the power to enlighten the world or send it into eternal darkness.

Inspired music: Chop Suey by SOAD (More for the beat and the end lyrics which are included down below."

* * *

><p><strong>My Soul to Take<strong>

* * *

><p>Willow wandered around town. The sky, dark and cloudy, rumbled ominously. She felt a couple drops hit her. Pretty soon, it was pouring down heavy rain. All the while, Willow did nothing to protect herself from the rain. She just let it soak her to the bone.<p>

"How could they? I thought they knew how sorry I was about veiny willow. Why would I hurt them again?"

During her inner musings, she hadn't noticed that she had wondered into a graveyard.

"Oh my. What do we have here?"

Behind her stood 5 bleach blond vampires dressed in leather. 4 men and 1 woman. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow. Another Spike wannabe! Like seriously, Find something original, guys."

She decided to take her frustrations out on something. Whipping her hand around, she shot out 5 fireballs that sent the vampires to ashes. She watched them burn,a dark satisfied feeling swimming in her eyes. Flipping her hair, she walked forward and through the ashes.

Willow suddenly grabbed her midriff, a glob of blood escaping her mouth and her vision turned spotty. She fell slowly to the ground while her world faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I?" She was in a box of flames. Fire was on all sides, and there was no escape. <em>

_"Nice of your to finally join us Ms. Rosenburg." _

_Willow looked up and gasped. A woman who looked sort of like her was chained to the wall. A man covered in shadows stood in front of her. The woman looked to be in pain but there was no outward marks or injuries. "What do you want with me? Who are you?" Willow asked._

_The shadow chuckled. "What do I want, you ask? What I want is you. I want you and your powers to serve me well and sow chaos all over the world. I want you to get my kingdom ready." _

_"I don't want to serve you sir. I won't! Never again will I use my powers for an evil purpose. " _

_"Really Willow? I think you do. If you don't, I'll do to your precious slayer and friends what I did to this woman."_

_The man snapped his fingers and Willow could see the wounds the woman had. _

_**666 **__was burned into her forehead. All her teeth were pulled out and her eyeballs gouged out. Her chest was ripped open, her ribs pointed out, and Willow could see her heart beating. She was screaming hesterically. "**Save me father! I repent! Forgive me! It was a mistake! I believe now**!" _

_The red-head tried to reach out to the woman but she was pulled to the ground. An unknown force forced her to lie down straight and look at the man and her wrists and ankles were pinned to the ground._

_"I was just being nice. You will serve me. Even if I have to kill all your loved ones to make you do it willingly. You have no choice."_

_A sword materialized in his hand and the shadow man stabbed the woman in the heart. The Witch, gasping loudly, could feel the pain as if she was the one he stabbed. Ripping the heart out of the corpse, he threw it to her. The heart landed next to her face. The heart still beat slowly, and squirted out blood with each pump. All the while the woman screamed bloody murder. Willow was still in horror, blood covering her in her shock. She tried hard to resist the urge to vomit. __He approached her slowly, and evil leer on his face. A blinding light filled her vision. Narrowing her eyes, she could make out a figure covered in light, the opposite of the shadow covered figure._

_"Leave her Lucifer. She is mine!"_

_The Shadow man snarled. "Not if I get her first!" _

_All Willow could think as she sat there in shock was, " Shadow Man is Lucifer? He's Satan? Why does he want me! Is the bright light God then? "_

_A second later, they were next to her and branding things into her wrists. She let out a eardrum shattering scream as a burning pain shot up one arm, a painfully cold one shot up the other and she was enveloped in a world of alternating blinding light and consuming darkness, and shrieking voices begging for mercy. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

That was how Buffy and Angel found her, laying in a pool of blood, white dress and shoes stained red, and surrounded by ashes, **666 **burned into one wrist and **777 **burned into the other.

* * *

><p>Xander got up from the living room where he, Dawn, and Anya were stuck in a very intense game of scrabble. Buffy and Angel must be finished with rounds. He opened the calmly not expecting for Buffy to burst the door open as she did. She gave out orders as Xander picked himself off the floor.<p>

"Dawn get in your room. You shouldn't see this. Xander, Clear off Willows bed quickly. Anya, get the medical kit." Dawn frowned.

" Why don't I get to help. Im part of the gang too. Did something happen to Willow? Is she okay?"

Her question was answered as everyone else followed up a silent Angel carefully carrying a blood covered witch that they all loved deeply. They all filed into the room quickly. Angel laid Willow on the bed. Buffy ignored Dawn. There was no time to argue with her. She had a best friend to save and the person or people responsible asses to kick.

They were going to take the bloodied dress off of her when she suddenly freaked out and started flailing her limbs around as if she was fighting invisible demons. A fist caught Anya and knocked her clear across the room. It was like she had slayer strength. No one could hold her body down for long.

It was shocking when her body suddenly locked up and she rose slowly up. Her hand rose and tenderly held Buffy's face. Her eyes and voice were distant, as if she was in some far off place they couldn't reach. A tears rolled down her face as she spoke to the room. _"Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me. In your thoughts forsaken me, In your heart forsaken me. Trust in my self rightous suicide. I cried when angels deserved to die in my self rightous suicide. I cry when angels deserve to die_. " Her eyes rolled back into her head after she finished, and she fell back onto the bed as she fainted again.

Everyone sat in a shocked silence.

Xander looked around the room at everyone. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and any original characters that appear here.**

_**Enjoy! ;)**_

Inspired music: Two Worlds and Enough by Disturbed

_**Summary: **_Willow has returned from England an even more powerful witch fighting to find the balance between light and dark within her. She has to re-earn the trust of the scoobie gang while a battle begins with her soul as the prize. As the battle between Heaven and Hell rages on, Will the slayer and her friends find it in them to forgive and help the woman who has the power to enlighten the world or send it into eternal darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>My Soul To Take <strong>

* * *

><p>When Willow opened her eyes, she immediately wished she didn't. She was standing in the middle of an epic battle between forces the human mind could not were being slaughtered everywhere. Beautiful winged beings clashed with grotesque things everywhere. They aimed to kill each other in cruel and disturbing ways. Her sight drifted up and was captured by something she never thought possible. 7 beautiful winged beings viciously fought 7 equally beautiful beings but ones where malevolence flowed off of them in powerful waves. The malovence was only matched by the feeling of protection coming off the 7 winged beings. There in the middle of this battle in the heavens, she saw an unbelievable sight.<p>

Two women, a man standing next to each of them, stood in the middle of the bloodbath, facing each other. She could feel the pull these woman had on her and she didn't question why as she rose up to join them. She was shocked to discover that the two women looked almost exactly like her. They all turned to her as she floated up to them.

_No, _she realized, _They were her!_

These were the two sides of Willow, personifying the magicks contained deep inside of her. On one side stood the shadow man of her nightmares. Next to him, stood a version of Willow with shoulder length pitch black hair, eyes like empty black holes, and leather clothes. Dark Willow smirked at her as she stared in shock.

"Look who finally came to join us" She mocked.

The woman on the other side smiled warmly at her. She stood next to the man shaped blinding light. The long white hair shone brightly, her long white dress billowing in a mysterious wind, while orbs of white light looked directly into her green ones.

"Finally" her voice warm but powerful

The dark haired woman glared at her pure mirror image before turning her attentions back to the redhead. Willow had the urge to flinch and back away as the cold eyes surveyed her, a smile on the face of the woman enjoying her discomfort. _So this is what I was like after..." _She cut off her train of thought. Thinking of Tara was painful. _No wonder their afraid of me. She's so ruthless, so cold, but there's something else in her eyes. Is it pain? _

"Unfortunantly, There's no time to play. You were brought here for a reason. Choose a side. Who will you be in the end?"

Willow was confused. White Willow smiled at her, but Willow could spot calculation in those eyes. Something wasn't right here. She had to get out and back to the scoobies. But would they trust her words, her dreams? No they wouldn't, she decided. This was one mystery she needed to solve all her own. No need for them to get involved in something that doesn't concern them. For a while at least, she had to be alone.

"What do you mean? I choose no side, I just want to live."

Dark Willow sneered at her. " Don't be stupid. Of course you have to choose a side. There's an upcoming war and you're in the middle of it. Who's side are you on? Rest assured, don't join us and get in our way, no mercy will be shown. Don't you know how powerful we were. Nothing could stop us, not even white Willow."

Willow could only feel a rush of magic as White Willow took the comment as a slight, and suddenly deciding to start a battle, threw a spell and Dark Willow countered it before blocking the glowing witch off from their guest and appearing before her. Willow shivered at the look of rage in those glowing eyes before her attention was caught by onyx eyes with pupils far too large to be normal.

"You have my permission to _Live_ a little longer. You'll join us soon enough." There was no saying no this time. DW voice was hypnotic but deadly. It suddenly changed into the Shadow Man's voice as it said the last sentence. That was the last thing she heard before she was blown out of the sky by WW's shriek as she broke the barrier and attacked her opponenents.

XXXX

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Willow woke up hyperventilating, feeling like her magick was being squeezed into this little box but fulling her up at the same time, pushing out all her organs and crushing them into tiny bits, and OH GOD! Why did this hurt so much; It wasn't supposed to be this way, her magick wasn't meant to be bunched up like this. So why was this happening and why was she drowning in blood, and why couldn't she breathe. Where was the air? And why was the world spinning And where was she before and what did they mean and why did it feel like her heart was about to burst. Something was wrong, oh so very wrong! Oh God! She felt like she was dying slowly, like something was eating away at her insides and melting away her soul.

Willow's body gave a painful lurch as she painfully coughed up more of that valuable life blood, red droplets splattering across her sheets with a small puddle in her hand as the scoobies and the two vamps burst into the room. They had been downstairs, discussing what had happened to Willow and filling Spike in on what he missed.

Looking at them, Willow felt a violent rage fill her up and she snarled at them, her voice a menacing growl in an attempt to cover up her pain, and her eyes bottomless pitch black circles. " Leave me! Get out!"  
>The Slayer and her friends ( She couldn't bear to think as them as her friends at the moment) looked stunned and fearful, but they stupidly continued to stay there. There was something different on Angel's and Spike's face though, something she couldn't quite figure out, something she had no time to figure out.<p>

For a second there, she was blaming them for everything and it only made her angrier. She wasn't so angry at Angel and Spike because they weren't there when it happened. They hadn't brushed Tara's death aside in favor of Buffy once again, as they always did for Saint Buffy. They hadn't blamed Willow for doing what she knew was right and what they all wanted her to do, bringing Buffy back. They didn't shun her, and hurt her with their cold actions and disregard for her feelings except when it suited them. They hadn't hated her and blamed her for not being in control all the time. Hadn't blamed her for not being the Willow they wanted her to be.

They hadn't despised her for just trying let go for away, for trying to feel like she was worth something. They hadn't sent her away and never contacted her. They hadn't allowed those people to rip and tear and shred her magick and her soul until there was nothing left but a useless husk filled to the brim with pain and anguish but no way to get rid of the taint of spoiling the purest love with dirty hands, hands unworthy of anything so pure. Thinking about Tara hurt her though. So, she continued being angry to avoid breaking down in front of the people she wasn't sure cared about her anymore if they ever had. The only ones she felt cared about her even a little bit, was Spike and Angel, which confused her because they weren't very close at all. They were more attached to Buffy than they ever were to her. She wasn't even sure they were friends. Glaring harsher, she pushed the issue from her mind. She just needed them to go so she could erupt in pain by herself.

XXXX

Willow had no idea how appealing that anger made her to the two demons in the room. They could smell the darkness and the power in her blood and it called to them. So did her forceful, violent personality at the moment. There was a dangerous beauty about her; One could almost believe her a vampire with her pallid complexion and bloody,wild hair, delicious blood drifting down the sides of her mouth.

Spike knew that he loved Buffy, despite her being cold and unwelcoming and so willing to break him, but Red looked so... He couldn't describe it. She looked so much like someone soulless Spike would have enjoyed, who he would still enjoy. This wasn't that same soft Red he knew, begging for love and acceptance. No, Willow looked ruthless and deadly.

He decided he liked the look on her but something wasn't right with her scent. He shifted uncomfortably, wanting to ignore the sudden desire within him. He quickly noticed his Sire doing the same. Catching his eye, he showed that he needed to talk later. Something was going on with Red but he couldn't quite figure it out. Angel slightly nodded before focusing back on Willow.

Angel practically purred inwardly at the sight. Willow looked utterly delectable, so cruel and fragile all at the same time. This slightly startled him but he had to acknowledge that bloody, angry, Willow was a turnon. It startled him more because it was close to what Angelus would have seen and enjoyed than the fact it was Willow. Maybe that was the price to pay for trying to accept his demon. He had to accept that his demon desired his ex-girlfriends best friend though in a more dominating, less romantic way, especially in the state she was in. _It would be so easy to break her_. Angel quickly shut down that stray thought and focused more on the anomaly in her scent. Now that he focused, he was reminded of 'fire and brimstone', the scent of hell he had never been able to forget. But Willow had never been to hell, why did she have the scent?

Angel decided he and his childe needed to have this discussion as soon as possible, and then talk to Willow. Something was going down and he felt like it was centered around Willow. He had promised himself that he would repay his debt to the red-headed witch for gifting him his soul back in some way.

It was time to keep that Promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review Please! I'm somewhat tempted to have this turn into a WillowAngel or Willow/Spike fic. The other options being no pairing with the two vamps as her best friends and family helping her deal with her dark side and maybe Willow/Angel/ Spike**

**DW- Dark Willow ( End of Season 6 Willow) **

**WW- White Willow ( Season 7)**

**Willow- Willow of my fic (AU season 7) **


End file.
